BAB Melkon
BAB Melkon er den tredje sang på Malk de Koijn 's tredje plade Toback to the Fromtime . Tag nu bar' din tykke bog og hæng den til tørre Stop din bil, tag et hvil, gå fra dør til dør Melkon S sparker videnskab fra mund til ør’ Får en døv til at dance får en lam til at hør’ Arh wuha! Melkon S M til det E-L, K til det O-N (Dope fresh hype eller cool) Ekstra ekstra, læs alt omkring det Alle folk leder, Melkon fandt det Først var det hele her, siden forsvandt det Gæt hvem der popper frem og gi'r den en tand til? Rulle, det mit forreste navn, jeg trækker torsk, taler norsk, LSD er min hjemstavn Flyver som en ravn, svømmer som en salamander Fandt dig, tryllebandt dig, nu du lammet Men det en del af programmet, vi på en anden frekvens, skubber kyllinger baglæns Ind i et æg, og så tilbage op i hønen Hvem kom først med et ordenligt drøn? M til det E-L, K til det O-N Finger på pulsen, når han holder sit skrotum De kalder ham mester, han stepper til venstre Han svinger en ketcher og rejser med Startours De kalder ham løgner, for de er bange for sandhed Han stepper til højre, holder fest i Hollywood Sammen med Ike, Tina Turner og bolero Men han er mere end bare fed med de fede Fordi han holder den nede som en sand mand af folket Ikke en spindoktor, bare en voldfed måde at stå på, holde en tale på Måde at stå helt tavs og tygge skrå på Klar karisma, ruller en Rizla Sparker en fodbold og holder sit hoved koldt Han svæver fem centimeter over jorden, drikker øl af et horn og spiser brød med hartkorn Han prajer en hyrevogn, steger en halv gris Og viser vejen hjem til det tabte paradis! Melkon S (dope fresh hype eller cool) Ser du står med amnesia og kameltå Stirrer tomt på en himmel der er helt blå Overrasket når du mærker dit afkom Der uden videre popper ud af din baglom’ Det er mere end man ved, den flydende sandhed Der drypper ud af toppen på din tandfed’ Folk flokkes som horder af gobler For at se, hvorfor der' crem' i din vofler For at vide, hvorfor livet det koster Se giraffen og dens nyeste foster De første, største, de fleste tørster efter det mest krasbørstige LSD'ste Der ku' være svar som, en far som er stor som Lissom en bror som, der altid er morsom Og det Melkon, der ikk så meget til det En god våd drøm, og alle har leget til det Under tæppet, alene i mørket Og der var ro, og stoffet det hørmed’ Og pletvist størkned’ og du sagde det var mørtel Min kæreste kigged', nikked' og sagde: What! Prøver at forklare med, at din far har skurevogn Over sommeren sku' opmure en stenovn Efter frosten satte ind, måtte muge ud Det ikk’ nogen gokkeklud, det IKK’ nogen gokkeklud Melkon S (dope fresh hype eller cool) Hvis du synes, at Tootsie var def (dope fresh hype eller cool) Vent dog og se, hvad du får for en film, under hækken til jul i din jordhule Det en dokumentar, lissom du er en nar i, og han er en star i, der ta'r dig på safari Opfinder den dybe underkop for dig Stimulerer din dybe underkrop for dig Smørrer en skrællet appelsin ud på en krydderbolle Du vil forstå at det er dig, der er fjollet Bor i dit eget lillebitte tomrum Hører bum bummelum bum-bum Du opfatter mig langsomt, swagger Du troede jeg mente jo wacker, jo macker Men det er blacker', dybere, højere, videre, bredere, ved du har en møgdeal Det selv mere hype en min tøjstil hop ind i din skodbil og sluk dig, skod Så vil Melkon rulle dig op igen Putte stærk tobak i din krop igen Tag et hiv, så det hvæser i rektum Spiller dine strenge som et elfenbensplektrum Og du vil få det som en rumcigar, der på vej til Etiopia og hilser på Jar! (Jar Jar Jar Jar) (Rastafari) Melkon S M til det E-L, K til det O-N (dope fresh hype eller cool) Hippe La Cour, i aften i Tingbjerg forsamlingshus Festen fortsætter, frodige sommernætter Brønshøj, Bispebjerg, Albertslund, er I der? Det ved jeg I er! Vi tænder de sorte lamper, kører igennem til dansegulvet damper Radio Langestrand, fem komma fem fem fem fem fem fem fem F-M